Drage Raseri
by DracoTitan
Summary: When Hiccup meets up with the downed night fury he was shot down, he's cursed into a dragon's form. Unfortunately for the boy, his father kills the bound night fury on sight and Hiccup has to flee before his father kills him. Now in a different body than he was born to and hunted by his former people, will Hiccup adjust to his new life or will he discover a cure. Don't own
1. Chapter 1

"Norse"

 **"Dragonese"**

 **Prologoue: Flight or Fight**

As Hiccup locks eyes with the dragon before him, he slowly began to realize he couldn't bring himself to kill it. The dragon's eyes show rage at being shot down by the viking, shame at being forced to land by a fishbone, and fear that its life was over. Backing up in shock, the young viking drops his dagger while bringing his hands to brush back hair, "This is all my fault." As if in agreement, the night fury seem to warble and growl at the teen in anger. Before long, Hiccup feels a growing pain throughout his body and hunches over,"Wh-what are yo-you **ARGH**!"

Falling to his knees and groaning, he feels his legs pop out of place before transforming into bird like legs with his feet looking like an eagle's talons. His spinal cord extends to form the beginning of a tail and his middle, ring, and pinkie fingers grow out as nails of his thumbs and index fingers are replace with grasping claws. His body begins to expand in size, tearing off skin and wraping the bones in new muscles. His head elongates in a rectangular snout, his teeth falls out to make room for serrated ones and two pair of bony horns, one pair pointing to ears that no longershow and the other curving to face his nose, grows from above the ear hole and loops around and under towards his nostrils. Dark brown scales began to cover his head, back, wings, tail, and the outward facing of his legs as peach color scales cover his under side and the inner portion of his legs.

As the night fury chuckle at the former viking, two pairs of glowing green eyes grew from in front and behind his previous ones and his claws, horns, and spikes gain a silver sheen to them. As the new dragon adjust, he glares at the bound creature with great hatred, **"What in Odin's name did you do to me?!"**

 _Meanwhile_

Alvin the Treacherous snarl at the metal scaled dragon before turning to a black haired, green eyed girl with a smirk, "Heather, be a dear and toss this little beasty in a cage." "Sir," as he walks away, Heather glares at the razorwhip and receive one in return, "time to go ya useless reptile." **"Release me, you furless ape!"** as the dragon reared back, Heather swung an axe at its flank and receives a growl. As soon as she turn to walk away, a echoing cracks run through the camp as various people collaspe in agony. After hours had passed, Alvin and Savage storm into the clearing with enrage expressions, "How long does it take to...get a...single...dragons?"

In the clearing where once there was only razorwhip, a collection of twenty large dragons glance at the two viking as the pair slowly drew their weapons. A black top and ivory bottom dragon hiss at the pair before roaring, causing the others to take flight and making the Outcast scramble, "Shoot them down men, we got a large haul and we'll be richer than kings!" As the vikings try to catch them with bolas and nets, the black and ivory dragon twist in the air before launching a light blue ball of fire at a cluster of viking only to fly off.

 _Back to Hiccup_

As Hiccup press down on the downed night fury, teeth bared and poised to end the dragon's life, he stops before lifting his head up in curiousity, "...over there! Dragons!" **"Release me at once,"** Hiccup looks down at the night fury as he squirm to get out of the trap, **"if you do, I'll show how t-"** An axe scream across the forest and enbedded itself into the neck of the once proud night fury just as the group of vikings crash through th under brush. Hearing screams and taunts of death or capturing, Hiccup prepares to flee as his father, Stoick the Vast, barge in, "No, we'll kill this dragon slowly by carving it while it still breathe." As the crowd cheer, Hiccup blinks away pain filled tears before roaring and taking off.

Stoick frowns as the strange dragon circle back around, blood filled rage deep in glowing green eyes, "What in Odin's na-" The dragon opens his mouth and loose a cone of fire across the treetops before flying away from the island. "RUN YA DAFT BEAST," Gobber raise a meaty fist at the fleeing dragon as the crowd panic and ran to put out the flames, "RUN KNOWING THAT BERK WILL FIND YA AND DESTROY EVERYTHING YA AND ILK WILL EVER KNOW." As the inferno dim into a slow burn, Stoick gaze angrily at the dead form of the night fury, "Prepare the ships to make towards the nest!" "What about...oh Hiccup," Gobber look down to see his apprentice's torn clothing and dropped dagger, "..don't worry none, we'll avenge yer death."

 _Two days later_

Hiccup pumps his wings as he looks down at an island that held many trees and a small mountain with a cave burned into its side, **"Welcome back to nowhere Hiccup, population you."** As the young dragon snorts out a puff of flames, he dives towards the island with wings tucked and eyes narrow on a form. As the dragon began his hunt, a group of thirty boar and forty eight wild sheeps burst through the undergrowth causing many small animals and dragons to flee from under his shadow. As the stampede continues, a Snafflefang breaks for a cave catching Hiccup's attention, **"Now why would you do that?" "Come on man,"** the Snafflefang skids to a stop when Hiccup descends in front of it, **"y-you're not really going to e-eat me...right?"**

 **"What do you think,"** as the dragon turn to flee, Hiccup lands on the smaller dragon's back and pins him to the ground before taking his fangs to his shrieking prey's neck. A loud snap echo across the island before Hiccup roar loudly, causing a silence to blanket the area. Unknown to him and the other inhabitant, a several glowing eyes gaze at the feasting dragon.

 **And now the flames will begin...doesn't mean I won't keep making this though. Please review.**


	2. Heather and Dams

Heather Haddock nee Uglithug

Dragon Specie: Dam (Regal Titanclaws)

Gender: Female(all dams are females)

Color(s): Upper scales-black, lower scales-ivory, horns & claws-gold, eyes-green

Physical Atrributes: Triangular head with two pair of horns, one pair facing towards the body and the other curling under the eyes. A thin neck. Two legs made for endurance running, a pair of wings with two grasping claws on each and a long thick tail with a paddle like end. Serrated teeth, three pair of eyes and a single row of spikes along the breast bone.

Fire Color: Light blue.

Special note: Unlike all other dragons, females of the regal titanclaw specie do not lay or carry eggs. It's unknown if this is due to them formerly being humans but dam regal titanclaws produce live young after 160 days at the least. After at the most 315 days, the dam would go to her cavern to give birth resulting in between six to ten pups. The dam would use her teats, that are hidden under her scales like a whale's are hidden under the blubber, to nurse the pups until they're three months of age before they can eat solid food.


	3. Hiccup and Wyrms

Hiccup Horrendeous Haddock III

Dragon Specie: Wyrm (Regal Titanclaws)

Gender: Male(all wyrms are males)

Color(s): Upper scales-dark brown, lower scales-peach, horns & claws-silver, eyes-green

Physical Atrributes: Rectangular head with two pair of horns, one pair facing towards the body and the other curling under the eyes. A stocky neck with loose skin flaps. Two legs made for endurance running, a pair of wings with two grasping claws on each and a long thick tail with a paddle like end. Serrated teeth, three pair of eyes and three rows of spikes along the spines.

Fire Color: Purple.


	4. Regal Titanclaw

Dragon Specie: Regal Titanclaws

Color(s): Upper scales-from black to shades of browns. Lower scales-from ivory to pink, horns & claws-silver or gold, eyes-green

Breath Attack: Can launch fire balls or cone blasts of fire.

Size: Large- 172 feet long, 22 feet tall, 169 feet wingspan

Attack: 18

Speed: 12

Armor: 20

Firepower: 22

Shot Limit: 24 fire balls or 8 cone blasts, 16 fire balls and 1 cone blast, or eight fire balls and 2 cone blast

Venom: N/A

Jaw Strength: 19

Stealth: 6

Diet: Carnivorous, mostly boar, deer, dolphins, sharks, sheeps and small dragons

Special note: Wyrms and dams has a natural resistance to an alpha specie command. All regal titanclaws have strong wills and great loyalties to their respective kin. They are known to stick in close knit tribes that consist of two "High" dragons and several of the lesser branches. Among them, each dragon has a rank and a caste.

High Dragons-Leaders and alpha of the tribe by rite of strength, intellect and/or senority, they ensure that all other regal titanclaws are well look after. If needed, they can subjegate even the strongest of the lesser member of their tribe. There is only two high dragons at any given time.

Great Dragons-Overseer of the tribe, they keep an eye on day to day task. If any dragon refuse to work, they either settle the dispute themselves or if it's necessary bring to the high dragons. They can also subjegate other dragons but never the high dragons or other great dragons. There is always between six and ten great dragons in a tribe.

Drakes-The common worker that digs the caves for the group as well as doctors who makes sure all members are on the road of recovery. There is no set number of how many drakes there is at any give time, though there is generally less drakes than there are varghests or wyverns.

Varghests-The defenders of the tribes, they are both the shield that repels the invader and the sword that raids the unwary. Those that have the varghest gene tend to be more sadistic as well as voracious, they're also taller, hardier and stronger than the other three lesser caste. During battles they will fight alongside the great and high dragons, rushing forward to tear into their foes. The exact numbers of varghests flucuates due to the constant combat that is done between various invaders and each other although they tend to populate up to a little over half the numbers of drakes.

Wyverns-These are the ones who hunt for food as well as scout for new territories. The wyvern gene makes these titanclaws quiet sentinels that have lithe bodies that are constantly on the move. They tend to have a habit of gliding among trees as to not give away there position to prey items and they can track prey down for miles on miles. The can be so silent that the only way someone could find them, is for the wyverns to appear before them. The numbers of wyverns in a tribe is generally twice the amount of varghests.

Gurgut-The fishing dragons among them, they hunt in the marshlands and coastal areas to provide for the tribes. Their genes give them fin like growths that appear on their flanks and bulky. Often time, they are most graceful in aquatic territories but tend to be clumsy on dry land. They tend to be the least numerous in all enviroments except in coastal or swampy.


	5. Time Passing

"Human"

 **"Dragonese"**

 **Times Passing**

As the sun rose slowly over the small island, Hiccup opens one of his six eyes with a nasty glare, **"Damn you Sól for such a horrendous day."** Slowly rising, his jaws stretch in a large yawn while rising. Stepping out of the cave, Hiccup spread his wings before diving. The wind screech past him and a small smile cross his face before tilting upwards and pumping his wings. As the young dragon shift into a hunting mode, he thinks back to a time when he travel outside the Archipegalo several weeks ago.

\- _Hiccup pump tired wings as sleet and hail drun on his back. The harsh ice storm tries to force the large dragon to crash with powerful winds, strong enough to rip skin from flesh and chill most creatures. Hours trinkle by as Hiccup furiously fly before, with a beam of light, he burst out from the storm in short panting breath._ _ **"Gotta land, just gotta,"**_ _droopy eyes spot a island before him,_ _ **"tired, must rest."**_

 __ _A red headed girl slow her breathing as a great buck drank from the stream before her. Her father, a bulky man with a peg leg and red hair, smile at her, "Take good aim Merida, ye almost have 'im." Nodding, she aim the bow carefully at the deer. Before the arrow could be loosed, the deer brought its great antlered head up in fear and galloped away,"Ugh...sorry papa." "T'wasn't yer fault," the Scottish king slowly rose and brought his hand to the sword on his hip._

 _A dull sound echo across the forest as Merida stood with her arrow knotched and ready, "What is it?" "I don kn...there!" the pair gaze as a large winged form darts above, a loud roar causing various animals to scatter. Minutes after the creature disappears, a loud crash draws Merida away. Not hearing her father call for her, she sprints through the forest in the direction of the falling being._

 _King Fergus grumbles as he tries to follow his daughter. Although he knows that Mor'du has been defeated forever, he feels a rush of panic as she rushes off. After running for a good five minutes, he comes up behind his daughter as her mouth hangs wide open, "Merida, ye got to wait a wee bit, I'm not as...young as...I...use to...be." In front of the pair, a trail of broken trees and shrubbery surrounds a deep trench with small animals' carcass dotting the area. The two walk slowly forward torwards the pain filled groan, sword and bow drawn and ready._

 _As they look into the crevise, the old king drops his sword in shock while his daughter turn to him in curiousity, "Well what is it, then?" "A dragon," gazing at the dark brown and peach color reptile, he couldn't help admiring the beast. Two large wings with grasping claws, three rows of spikes running down its back and three pairs of eyes close in pain and exhaustion. As the pair walk closer, one of the dragon's eye weakly crack open as it groans one last time. Merida turn towards her father with a questioning glance, "What will ye do?" "...grab Angus and get some men with rope."_

 _-_ Hiccup spent the next three weeks in the Scottish kingdom healing and resting from the trip. In that time, he had been approached by several different kingdoms. From Arendelle to Corona, people arrived in droves to see the strange dragon. During the second week of his stay, he began working on his flying. As he search for his next meal, he remembers the name that the people called him.

It was the younger sister to Arendelle's queen that gave him the name of Regal Titanclaw, based on both his size as well as his graceful flying. After two months, he left for his home once an English king threaten to send knights over to kill him and anyone who was harboring him. Once he returned, he had smell several scents along the island's coast that nearly cause him to panic.

Heather flap her again as she fly above the dark brown wyrm below her. She can't help but feel drawn to him since the others chase her off. She had notice that she was bigger than most of the others, equaling the two alphas in sheer size and intellect. As the male below her drifts towards a yak filled plain, resolve burn in her eyes as she tilts down at an angle.

Hiccup's eyes widen as he hear the whistling of air being cut, **"Shit!"** Tucking in his wings and rolling, he lash out with his talon at his diving adversary. Before talons could lock, he gaze at the dragon swooping at him in shock. Black scales dotted the majority of her body with her under scales were a dazzling ivory white but she look like him only without the three row of spinal spikes. Instead, a single row of spines ran from the base of her neck to just above her waist.

 **"Who the Hel are you?!"** the wyrm spat out while the female try to disengage from the grapple with a curse of her own. Glaring at him, a feminine voice screech out, **"It won't matter if we're DEAD, so help me out here!"** Mere moments before they reach the point of no return, Hiccup pushes her off before they turn their death spiral into a glide. As the wyrm lands, he swiftly shift into a crouch with fangs bared, **"What do you want?!" "...I'm Heather,"** the other dragon slowly crept forward non threateningly, causing Hiccup to slowly uncoil with a raise eyebrow, **"just wanted a place to stay, if only for a little while."** A silence past between the two before the wyrm's eyes shift to normal and he rose from his fighting stance, **"...Hiccup."**

\- Stoick looks on as he returns from another failed attempt to find and destroy the Nest. As the few ships dock, a tear threatens to fall. The village stood tall without a single scorch mark to be found. The storage house was filled to the brim with food for winter and five new dragonslayer stood proudly with the blonde shieldmaiden, Astrid Hofferson, having the privilege of killing the Monstrous Nightmare herself. But as children move to greet their parents and lovers to another, a feeling of guilt dig deep in his chest as only Gobber walk over with a comforting smile, "Welcome back ol' friend."

"Thanks...have ye found were that beast flew off to?" a deep scowl cross his face as the pair head towards the Meade Hall. Seeing the blacksmith shake his head, the old chief begins to open his mouth until Fishlegs rushed over, "What is-" "Dragons!" the scream was cut off as a torrent of fire burns the yeller alive. As a wave of dragons flew by, Stoick reaches for his axe, "Quickly people! Man yer battle station! Set up the catapults! We ain't letting them on this land now!"

Astrid ducks under the tail swipe of a Deadly Nadder, drawing her axe swiftly and glaring at the beast, "I ain't scared of you, bring it on!" As the Nadder drew its tail back to launch spikes, it and several other dragons stiffen before shrieking and flying off. "What in Odin's name is going on?" Stoick watch as a Nightmare roar in challenge before an even louder one cause more dragons to flinch before edging back. A brown shape drops from above and lands on the Nightmare's back, earning a squeel from the dragon and gasp from several vikings. A paddle like tail disperse of the dust revealing a larger brown and rose dragon tearing into the other.

"The Hel is going on?" Astrid looks up as more of the dragons' flight member dive towards the now fleeing intruder. Two of the new dragons pinned a Gronkle between the pair and, as it whimper in fear and mercy, began to tear into the boulder class. Seeing the new dragons attack the other, a few vikings quickly flinch back as some of them dive at the bound dragons and swiftly killed those. Stoick began to relax but blink in surprise as Snotlout charge at a large black and hot pink dragon, "I'll kill it for you chief!" "Wait!" but Snotlout lands the blow on the distracted dragon...only for the sword to snap in two.

Every viking look over to the pair as the dragon just turn towards the quivering teen with a 'are you really doing this right now look'. As the boy chuckle nervously, the dragon drew its head and earning a few cry of outrage, "Look ou-" An ear shattering roar slowly push against Snotlout's face, spit and bits of flesh sticking to his face before the dragon finally stops. With a huff, the dragon and the other grabbed their kills before they took off in the opposing direction of the others. Minutes went by before Gobber frown at the shaking lad, "Ya need a change of undies there."

\- Valka sighes sadly as a small group of Thunderdrums flew off, **"I don't understand..." "Don't worry about it,"** Cloudjumper walks over to the distraught woman whom he patterned with for year and nudges her, **"some dragons are just...different." "But it doesn't make it right to eat others, I mean you don't do so!..right?"** she gains a puzzle look on her face as the Stormcutter deadpans at her. With a deep chuffing, the large form of a Bewilderbeast rose from the lake, **"None of the dragons here would have a reason to hunt one another...I insure that everyone is full." "Now what brought this up?"** as the pair regale him with the story that the Thunderdrums, he hums briefly, **"the most likely case, is that it's not really dragons doing it...or they weren't born dragons at least."**

"Not born dragons," Valka gasp before realizing that she spoke as in the human tongue, **"what do you mean by that?"** The two dragons look at each other before Cloudjumper huffs, **"There is a...spell that some dragon species know that would force humans into a draconic form." "Those species are Windstrikers, Razorwhips, Night Terrors, and Night Furies,"** the alpha explains while looking over the horizon in thought, **"there is a danger that if the dragon that turn them is dead, than they'll never be able to return to normal."** As the trio look out, a pair of dots in the distance drew their attention.

\- Five months have pass on the pair's territory since they had their mating flight. Hiccup had taken to flying out, trying to find more Titanclaws with varying success. On the island chain, there's a total of six hundred pairs that carry out life. Of the nine islands in the chain, only four are claim while the other five are dotted with boar, cattles, deer, and sheeps. The young high Titanclaw had felt that the influx of population would cause the population of prey items to go down.

It was thanks to a pair of Gurguts, those who are more use to living on the waterside compared to the others, that discovered the mass amounts of sea creatures with sharks being the most abundant. Hiccup smile as Heather trudge up with a swollen stomach, **"So how's the whelps babe?" "Due any day now,"** Heather gaze happily at a small group of Drakes with two of the six dams carrying as well, **"so what's the final population count?" "Fifteen hundred adults, with twelve hundred being in a relationship,"** looking over himself, he notice a few small figures darting underfoot, **"and approximately four thousand fledglings."** As they gaze forward, several groups of fledglings would disappear into a cave to begin their next growth spurt. Nuzzling Heather, Hiccup rose up and headed towards them while his mate head down to the group of dams.

As soon as Hiccup entered and nod, the six hundred fledglings search for spots that called for them. Keeping check of who is where, he notice three females on a higher cliff than most of the others. Knowing that four hundred of the fledglings were become Varghests(laying on solid rocks) or Wyverns(hanging by their tails), he noted that one hundred and fifty are trying to be Gurguts(half submerge in water) while the rest develop into Drakes(sleeping under outcroppings). **'And now we play the waiting game,"** as he settle down, he once again gazes at the three on the next highest peak below him, **'...what will you become?'**

\- As a month pass, the Drakes were the first awake in their new body. Their claws develops like a shovel and the leg muscles are more refined. The Varghests and Wyverns awoke next, with Varghests developing more bulkier bodies and the Wyverns develop lanky bodies and a strong sense of smell. Then the Gurguts awoke with fin like growths and a good layer of blubber on them. All eyes lock onto the three sleeping form below him with open curiousity.

After minutes go by, they feel a slight nudge on their pysche as well as a soft voice, **'Help, we-we're stuck like this!' "Move over!"** the crowd scoot as Heather walk over to the comatose Titanclaws and open her mouth with a blue glow showing her use of fire. As soon as Hiccup help, the trio of dams stiffly rise and the others notice the obvious diffrence. The first, and most obvious, difference is that the dams are taller most of the others with exceptions of the High. The other one was more subtle as the other caste kept catching them almost bowing.

Silence echo through the cavern before Hiccup and Heather finally nods before turning towards a Wyvern caste, **"Go and inform our allies that a new caste has been discovered here." "From hence forth, as Odin and Tyr as my witness,"** somewhere in the distance, the roll of thunder echo loudly as Heather continues, **"I pronouce these three as the first ever...Great Titanclaws!"**

\- Looking down on Midgard, Thor and Tyr shook hands as a group of wings flew over open water.

 **Here's the next one, hope you enjoyed and stay awesome.**


	6. Generation

_**Here's Chapter two of this story. Umm...not going to lie, I thought I had already place this in so yeah...this is very awkard.**_

Human

 **Dragonese**

 **Chapter 2: Generations**

Hiccup smile down at Heather as she nurse the newly born whelps. Nudging the plump newborn, he stalks out of the cave and gaze over the island chain. A small smile pull on his maw, realizing that all the fledglings have became adults before he see the form of a Wyvern with a multitude of bite marks. Taking wing, Hiccup barely manage to catch the exhausted Titanclaw, **"What the Hel-" "It was a trap my liege,"** several dragons land close by, shush mutters rippling amongst the tribe, **"Weselton had fired upon me as I flew and Arendelle is surrounded."** As the various dragons conversate with each other, Hiccup looks up as Heather walk up to the entrance of the cave.

The two High Dragons gaze into each other's eyes until as one, they smile. Turning towards Arendelle, Hiccup drew his head back while inhaling and roar. As the Varghests and a single Greater roar soon after, Hiccup trotted towards the cliff side. As the others follow closely behind, they began diving off the side before swooping up and flying towards war.

Stoick and Gobber sigh as they and the warriors board the many longships. Hope of finding the Nest dwindle halfway into the journey despite the new warriors attempt at cheer. Before they can continue, a series of roars caught their attention. Astrid gaze upward as cannibal dragons flew over head. Seeing well over a thousand, she turns towards the chief when his face shift resolutly, "Follow those dragons, I want us ta be turn around and chasing them down in five minutes!"

Frowning, she notice Stoick glaring at the dragon in the lead. Larger than the others, she thinks back to the description of the dragon that killed Hiccup and snarl, 'I'm gonna enjoy turning you into a cloak.'

 **"Alpha, we just flew over some vikings." "They don't matter,"** Hiccup huffs, smoke coming from his nostril as he and the two thousand Varghest class Titanclaws speed towards the archipegalo's border, **"they'll turn back when they see where we're going or die out there if they follow us."** The young Greater seem to flinch and chew on her lips before sighing in a sadden voice, **"But what if it's family?"** Several dragons croon while Hiccup blinks in surprise. He knew that many of the Titanclaws had went separate ways from their family but never did he think some were like him.

A small smile cross his muzzle before smothering it with a serious glance, **"Well...we do have to fly lower in order to leave...and if they just so happen to have follow us, than we didn't do anything."** Their course set, they continue forward without regrets. Hours upon hours pass before they came to a thick fog bank. Hiccup turns his head back and address his people while gliding at a slower speed, **"Remember folks, we're here to fight the Southern Isles and assisst Arendelle." "Remember your routes and remember, 'Sharp Claws',"** hearing responding calls of bared fangs, he dove through the fog bank as the others follow closely behind.

Soick frowns as the dragons flew into the border. He remembers when his great grandfather told him of a time when the dragons weren't the threat. The vikings would go forth to the various villages and plonder and pillage to their hearts content. As Gobber look over to him, Stoick came to a decision that would change them radically for a long time, "Prepare oars...we're still following them!" As they began rowing, Astrid couldn't help the chill that crept down her back.

Slowly traversing the fog, they can see ships that partially sunk and sharp rocks jutting from the water. As several people glance around nervously, everyone turns towards Fishleg, "I-I see one! Port side!" The smaller, more lean version of the dragons seem to dance across the sky. "What is it doing?" Tuffnut shrugs at his sister's question as the dragon seem to move in a random direction. Astrid look between the dragon and the front of the boat, barely noticing pieces of wreckage that could sink their ship.

Astrid stood up swiftly, not noticing Stoick looking at her in preparation to yell at her, "It's showing us a safe passage!" As the various vikings laugh at her, Gobber looks at the water as well, "Hang on, the gir' maybe onto somethin' 'ere." "Mimic the dragon's movement as best you can," the rowers groan but comply with their chief's command. A single ship chose to disagree and the sound of wood being torn against rocks was all that was heard before the ship slowly sunk and large fins swarm the thrashing survivors. Before they could turn to pick them up, the mass majority of them disappear in a flash of fin and blood while a few were picked from the water and dropped onto the ships.

Stoick raise an eyebrow as several of the dragons drop the distress vikings onto the ship before the water was calm again. Before he could question it, Snotlout whoops loudly from another ship, "I see the end of the fog bank." As the vikings press forward with shouts of joy, Stoick looks at the form of his son's killer, 'Why are you helping me?'

Hiccup glance down and see the symbol on the sail before sighing, **"Berk...this is just perfect." "Sorry alpha,"** locking eyes with the young greater dragon, he see her whimper and droop. Shaking his head, he nudge her before smirking at the young dam, **"No point in questioning the gods, let's focus on why we're here."** Seeing her and the other nod, Hiccup look over and see the plume of smoke before speeding up. Hours past by before they came upon the city, its once beautiful and tall buildings burning.

Eyes locking on the ground, the Titanclaws see the group of Arendelle's sercurity fighting against Weselton soldiers. As his fellow Titanclaws dove at different area of the city, Hiccup twisted towards a group of three people and a reindeer with open jaws.

Elsa and Anna take an uneasy step back as Kristoff swung his pickaxe. A soldier parry the swing before another slash at the mountain man's hands. Pulling back, he turns to the pair of royalties behind him, "You wouldn't happen to be able to make an ice sword, would ya?" As she shake her head, Kristoff tries to block a swing but the shaft of his pickaxe shatters. As he's kicked back and a sword is drawn upward, everyone blinks as a low rumble echo towards them.

"What the hell?" a Weselton soldier look up as a ball of purple fire slam into him, catching him and his clothes on fire. The group bunch closer together as a large brown and peach dragon lands before. The dragon swiftly twist and knocked several people down before lunging forward with a skull shattering bite. As the Weselton invader fled down the street, the cry of more Titanclaws could be heard as the sky became blanketed by wings. As the dragon looks down, Anna smile to the surprise of the others, **"We be fine Hi'cup."**

 **"Good to hear,"** as Hiccup looks down, he swung his tail and smack a charging invader in the chest. Turning around, he gaze over as a pair of Varghest swoop down and torched a group of red shirts before flying off, **"we'll make sure that you lot get to safety." "But-"** at the raise eyeridge, she sigh before turning to the questioning eyes of her sister and friend, "he's going to escort us to the castle." As Hiccup nods and walk forward, Elsa turns towards Anna, "Since when could you speak dragon?"

"Since you close off from me," Anna and Elsa look away, an awkward silence cover the group as more roar and war cry.

Stoick looks over the city as the dragons fought alongside the green cover defenders, "...but there dragons!?" "Well Stoick, we neva see one of them attack a human," shrugging as the chief glare at him, Gobber sighs before looking at him, "ther was two dragons in the clearin wher Hiccup died." As the vikings question the words, Astrid took a deep breath before standing and drawing her axe, "HEY!"

"There is a battle going on over there," pointing at some of the ships and the shore, she grins savagily at the others, "and I don't know about you...but I came to fight." The vikings look at each other before turning to Stoick with hopeful eyes.

Stoick scoff at them, "Attack the dragons and defender or attack the invader...the choice is obvious." Grinning at the cheering vikings, Stoick draws his axe and points at a ship, "Forward men! Valhalla or Home!"

 **Thus the third chapter of this story. Hope you keep enjoying and I'll just keep typing. Keep being awesome.**


	7. Confrontations

**Here's another chapter. I'm trying to get alot of these done before I start classes but, I'll still try to update. Will Stoick kill his son, will the truth come out, will the invaders triumph...only time will tell. Read if you dare.**

"Humans' speech"

 **"Dragonese"**

 **Chapter 4: Confrontations**

Stoick growls as he lash out against the red cloak, his axe singing in the wind before it separates head from body. Hearing anger filled yell behind him cut off, he grunts before kicking a charging lad off the pier, "Gobber, get a group moving towards the castle. If we can ensure the ruler of the land is safe-"

"We'll be seen in a betta light, don' ya worry none," seeing his old friend rush forward and slamming attackers away with his hammer, he chuckles before looking Astrid.

"Astrid, led a group to the ships that are still dock and-" before he finish talking, the loud roar of a Titanclaw drew their attention. As the large dragon flew over head with three smaller members, the dragons surrounds a ship and hovers before loosing flames with several people jumping off.

As the dragons flew off, Stoick frowns before motioning to the others ships, "Take down those ships! Astrid, Spitelout, you're with me."

\- Elsa look up as Hiccup lands besides them while two smaller dragons dash ahead, "How much further to the castle?"

 **"Look up more often and you'll see for yourself,"** hearing Anna giggle, he huffs in amusement, **"it's straight ahead, well get there in five minutes."** As the group move forward, the dragon slows before turning his head with a glare.

A group of red cloak men exist from behind a building with Hans smirking at the group, "Well, well, well, I'm sure that you thought that you could make it but it just not going to happen." "These vikings are a mere set back to the plan...and you and your people **will** belong...to me," waving his men forwards, the smirk on his face fell as a two groups of vikings ran up.

"GET 'EM BOYS!" as the vikings cut down the red cloaks, the peach and brown dragon leaps over the warriors and over the prince. As Hans falls backwards, Hiccup opens his jaws wide as a rumbling sound echo from his throat.

Hans has little chance to throw his arms to shield his face as Hiccup burns him under a wave of purple flames until naught was left but ashes. Seeing the leader die, the remaining fighters try to flee only to be picked off by vikings or dragons.

\- "In recognition for your services, the people of Arendelle agrees to trade with the viking people of Berk," Stoick smiles kindly at the young queen that could control ice and snow before bowing respectfully. As she steps back, his face turn to shock as a cannibal dragon steps forward while dragging an elderly man.

A deep scowl cross her face as the Duke of Weselton was dropped before her, "Are you happy Duke of Weselton, knowing that your people have killed thousands of mine both guards and civilians?" Shaking her head as the duke opens his mouth before turning to a pair of guards, "Throw him in the dungeons, perhaps he should be with the rest of the trash he brought here."

 **"Well that was a nice show, if only I had a sheep to eat,"** the high dragon snark before hearing Anna clear her throat and point to a maid with a swine, **"ah Anna, what would I do without you?"**

Tapping a finger on her chin with a grin, she leans onto Kristoff before waving at the wyrm, **"Figure out soon, yes?"**

As the others blink at the queen's sister talking to the dragon, Hiccup chuffs loudly before taking a bite out of the pig. Slowly, the white hair queen walks over with a nervous along with her master of arms, "High dragon of the Regal Titanclaws, I can't thank you enough for the help."

"Yes, how can we help you for this," the older man smile before rubbing his hands as Hiccup raise his head, "more animals for your islands, how about people to tend the flocks and herds."

As Anna look over to the dragon, Stoick raise an eyebrow as the beast made gesture while growling and grunting before Anna turn towards the assembly, "The Shimmering Isle tribe thanks the crown for the offer of reward."

"However, they did **not** fly to aid us originally...but to strike at the people who harm one of their own," seeing her sister flinch back, Anna nervously shift back and forth, "it was due to the attack that they knew we were beseige and then-"

"They show up to take care of two birds with one stone," as the military adviser nods his head, he claps his hands together, "then if they're willing, I propose an idea." Seeing the alpha pay attention, he smile before holding his palms out, "I propose placing a few families on your islands to tend the animal."

"Meanwhile, we'll also send someone who can be a messenger in case of another attack happens," as the court turn to the adviser, Stoick cross his arms before clearing his throat.

Meeting the gaze of the queen and her military adviser, he holds out a large hand to the man, "The viking tribe of Berk shall send trade as well as people to bring our people together."

"Arendelle thanks you and your people," as the two leaders bow respectfully to each other, everyone turns as Hiccup let loose a bellow. As the rest of the dragons respond, they fly up in a spiraling cone before heading back towards the archipelago.

As the last of the Titanclaws break from the fog banks, the vikings manage to catch up to just as they begin to go ballistic. Bellows and snarls fills the air before the large brown and peach in the lead roars in anger and flies towards the Nest.

Hearing an echoing roar, Stoick looks up as a group of dragons ascends from a series of island chain. Seeing his old friend looking up, Stoick turns to Gobber with a slight frown, "Wat do ya think is goin on?"

"From te looks of things," bringing his eyeglass down, the blacksmith scratches his chin, "tey seem angry at te fleeing dragons."

"I think I see a Monstrous Nightmare flying off with a yak," nodding at Spitelout, Stoick gives the command for the ships to turn. Following behind the dragons, they draw out axes and swords with a loud battle cry.

She could hear them coming from a far with ease, even in her volcanic lair. It had been many centuries since any dragon was foolish enough to transform a human into a dragon. The last time it had happened, she was force to ally with that pompous white one that preach tolerance and love.

Shifting her body, she lung at the Nadder that led the raid on the Titanclaws' territory. Barely missing the much smaller dragon, she smiles malicously as it whimpers under the reminder of death. Giving a loud roar, she watch gleefully as her servants rush out to their death at her order. She has one last task to fulfill before killing the intruders off.

Looking at the three eggs beneath her, she hums as she listens to the soft chirps that her offsprings give out before gently pushing them into the lava.

 **Sorry it took so long. I had thought I uploaded this last year and simply forgot about it. Next chapter will be filled with dragons fighting and the vikings discovering something. Best of luck to everyone and keep being awesome.**


	8. Author Notes

**Author notes**

Man it's been a long time since I did one of these. So, I have some irritable news that I need you to put your weapons away for... I'll be dropping some of my stories. *Holds up hands with closed eyes while everyone following points some form of weapon at me* LET ME EXPLAIN!..

The stories I am dropping either no longer appeal to me or makes no sense whatsoever. That being said, I do have some good news. I will not take the story off my page **until** there is anyone that wish to do them in my place...although if it has an OC, you will have to make your own character unless said otherwise.

Another piece of news is that I am starting to do what Solora Goldsun is doing. Each Tuesday, I will be updating a story in respect for Dragon Tuesday that is done every week by Solora Goldsun and I have a poll on my page. I hope to do all the other non dragon stories once a month...hopefully.

But you all are probably wondering what stories are being dropped...and whoever has the rusty pitchfork, GET THAT DAMN THING OFF MY NECK OR I'LL SHOVE IT BETWEEN YOUR ARSE!

 **Big Cat of Konoha** is officially cancelled. On my page, you will find that a challenge in order to either make your own or copy mine.

 **Dragon Fangs** is unfortunately cancelled. While I hate to put my first RWBY OC in the death bowl, I have yet to find any inspiration to continue it. This one _**must**_ be changed, I do not want to see clones of my character.

The other is not a fanfiction I have done but if you wish to do so, it's a SAO/Mass Effect crossover. For more information, go to my page and see or send me an email.

If I receive any email dealing with bullshit, I will straight up report the trouble maker and block them. This may be the internet, but that doesn't mean that you can act like a complete idiot.

Thank you all for your time, including you Pitchfork Guy, and this is DracoTitan signing off. Keep being awesome and have a great day.


End file.
